Leaving My Heart Behind
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po and Tigress are in love with each other. But when neither one tells the other leads to Tigress being with another tiger named Samson. Her relationship takes a toll on Po till one day he decides to leave the Jade Palace. When Tigress finds out she tries to stop him. Will she make it in time or lose her panda forever? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Leaving My Heart Behind

Po stared dimly at the ceiling in his room. A tear fell from his face as he held himself. His heart was breaking and it was because of one person, Tigress. After they fought Shen Tigress had actually hugged him. When she did Po would have given anything for time to have stopped right then and there. Ever since he was young he had a huge crush on Tigress and to actually meet her made his boyish dreams come true. After the battle Po was going to tell Tigress that he loved her. Yet, when he found her in the village she was talking to a white tiger named Samson. In a few short days they were dating and Po couldn't take Tigress's happiness away. Yet, watching her and Samson together made his heart break. He couldn't eat and barely slept. When they were training he had to work twice as hard not to get hit but lack of food and sleep took a great deal on his body. Master Shifu noticed this and one night took Po aside to see what was bothering him. "Po I can't put my finger on it but you seem to have changed. I noticed you lost some weight and there seem to be bags under your eyes", his master stated.

"I am fine Master just having trouble sleeping", Po said sadly.

"Don't lie to me Panda I know for a fact this behavior happened when Tigress met that Samson fellow", Shifu snapped. Just the sound of her name made him want to cry but he fought the tears back.

"It's true I love her but she loves Samson and I can't take that happiness from her. Master I ask for your permission to leave the Jade Palace", Po said.

"Of course Po time will heal your broken heart. But may I ask as to why you didn't tell her before?" Shifu asked.

"Because I was afraid she wouldn't love me in return but after almost dying and her hugging me. I couldn't waste any more time", Po said as a tear fell from his face.

"I see well Po it is your decision I give you my permission but remember you are always welcome back anytime", Shifu said softly.

"Thank you Master", Po said as he walked out of the training area. He went to his room and began to pack for he didn't know if he would come back. Unbeknown to Po was that Viper heard the conversation and went in search of Tigress. She found Tigress under the peach tree shedding a few tears. Samson and her broke up two days ago because he cheated on her. She was still in love with Po but when he didn't say anything she began to date Samson. Tigress was hoping her hug might reveal her feelings for Po but maybe Po didn't feel he same way.

"Tigress thank goodness I found you!" Viper exclaimed.

"What is wrong Viper?" Tigress asked softly.

"Po is leaving the Jade Palace!" Viper cried.

"What do you mean he is leaving?" Tigress said as her chest tightened.

"He thought you were happy with Samson and he couldn't take that from you. He said he was going to tell you that he loved you but you were dating Samson. According to Master Shifu he hasn't been eating nor sleeping and then Po told him it was because he lost you to Samson", Viper explained.

"If he loved me why didn't he say anything before?" Tigress asked.

"He was scared you wouldn't love him back but after almost dying he had to tell you", Viper said.

"I have to stop him from leaving I can't lose him I won't lose him", Tigress stated as she ran across the grass in search of Po. She made it to his room but found it empty. Fear took her as she ran down the corridors to find Po. Po was walking down the stairs when he heard someone shouting his name. He didn't respond back as the rain poured down his face. The weather was matching his mood as he stepped down from the last step. The doors of the Jade Palace were in front of him as he pushed them open and began to walk away from the palace forever. Maybe he would come back in a year or two but he couldn't stay here not until he got over his feelings for Tigress. If the valley was in trouble he would come back to defend his home and friends but he had to leave.

"Goodbye Tigress hope you and Samson will be happy together", he said to the rain. He took a step out the door when something knocked him to the ground. Groaning in pain he looked up to see a pair of terrified golden eyes. "Tigress what are you doing here?" Po asked as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Thank goodness I found you Po. I need to tell you something", Tigress said.

"Please Tigress you don't have to say goodbye it's cool. I really didn't want any long goodbyes anyways. You take care of yourself and tell Samson bye for me", Po said as he got to his feet.

"Wait Po you don't understand!" Tigress cried.

"No Tigress I do understand and I wish you and Samson a good life. Now if you will excuse me", Po said as he stepped passed her. He headed toward the door when Tigress tackled him to the ground.

"Don't go! I have to tell you something!" Tigress shouted.

"I don't want to hear it! Now get off of me!" Po shouted back as he fought back tears. Why was she making this so difficult? He wished her a happy life the least she could do was let him leave in peace.

"No I am not getting off until you listen to me!" Tigress stated. Po pushed her off and managed to get up again but before he could take a step she wrapped her tail around his legs and tripped him. Then grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head.

"Let me go!" Po shouted as his anger was rising.

"I will never let you go!" Tigress shouted.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you let me leave in peace?" Po asked as tears fell from his face.

"Because I don't want you to leave and you are not leaving because I will not allow it. You are staying here where you belong!" Tigress shouted.

"If you are that upset I will come back. You are my friend Tigress and I just want you to be happy", Po promised. Maybe Tigress was afraid that she was losing her friend by him leaving the palace. If it upset her that much he would come back just to see her happy. If he couldn't have her as his love then he would settle for being her friend. He would come back but he just didn't know when he would come back.

"If you wish to see me happy then you will get up and go back up those stairs and sleep in your room. Go back to eating and never ever think about leaving again", Tigress said firmly. Her heart was breaking once she saw Po like this. He still had weight but it was half of what it was supposed to be. She could see the bags under his eyes and she was kicking herself for not noticing sooner. All this time she was trying to fall in love with Samson and he hurt her. Po never hurt her and if she just told him sooner of her feelings. He wouldn't be in this kind of shape now.

"I can't stay here anymore Tigress so please just leave alone", Po said. He didn't want to fight her for it was killing him inside. There was only one way out and he hated himself for doing this but the pain was too much. With his last bit of strength he pushed Tigress off and pulled out a knife from his bag. He would take his own life just to make the pain go away. "Goodbye Tigress", he said as he held the dagger above his chest.

"No!" Tigress screamed as she knocked the knife out of his hand. Her body shook with fear as her mind wrapped around what Po tried to do. "You stupid Panda don't you ever scare me like that again. I can't lose you Po I love you and only you. I should have told you before but I didn't and now I realized I should of", Tigress cried. Then she grabbed Po and held him so he couldn't get away. "Please Po don't leave me", she begged as she kissed his lips. Po's eyes widened with shock as he realized Tigress loved him she really loved him. He held her in a tight embrace as tears fell from his face.

"Forgive me my sweet Tigress I loved you and I should have told you but I was scared that you wouldn't want me. Then you were with Samson and I just couldn't bare it so I had to leave. Please Tigress forgive I never meant to hurt you I just wanted you to be happy", he said softly.

"I am happy now and don't worry about Samson we broke up. The only reason why I even dated him was because I thought you didn't love me", Tigress told him. "I love you Po", Tigress said.

"I love you Tigress", Po said as they hugged each other. Just then the rain stopped and the sky cleared.

"Come on let's go home", Tigress said as she took Po's hand. Po smiled and followed her up the stairs. Within the next few days Po was back to his normal weight and he was sleeping just fine now. He had Tigress as his love and promised her that he would never leave her again.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
